


Bottom’s Up

by l0serch4n



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0serch4n/pseuds/l0serch4n
Summary: so basically this is all nsfw SORRY LMAO but the toppat clan holds a party and right and reg go someplace alone and yeah AHEJKRKEH DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY THIS WAS DONE AT 3:00 AM
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bottom’s Up

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW  
> this is also so poorly fucking written oh god oh fuck pain is in my soul

fuck help  
“welcome to the clan, henry stickmin and ellie rose!” Reginald raised henry’s arm in celebration, and everyone cheered. Henry and Ellie were officially part of the Toppat clan. Right Hand Man gave a half smile as Reginald joined in on the cheering. that night they would host a little get together with the whole toppat clan. 

It was nearing the end of the night and everyone was a little tipsy. They had downed many bottles of champagne and wine, so it was understandable that they were acting a bit funny. Reg and Right were sitting on their bed, flirting and what not. Reg had been a little more flirtatious that night, getting a little touchy with Right. Right knew he had some plans after everyone left, and he was quite excited.

Reg flew his leg over Rights legs, Kinda crushing him. “Hey Riiiggghhhtttt…” Right looked over at Reg’s slightly flushed face. “Yes, Reg, What is it?” He said, tilting his head. Reg caressed his face, and smirked. “I have a little bit of a request of you~” He snickered a bit. “W-well what is it that you need, Reg? Im always here to help you.” Right’s cheeks getting a little warm. Reg stopped and gazed into Right’s eyes. “You know how you’re always on top and everythinggg, well how about i fuck you instead tonight? I am the leader after all~” Reg said, snickering. Rights face got slightly red, and he broke eye contact. “Reg, uhm..” “c’mon.. rightt…” Reginald got closer to the taller man and whispered in his ear, “Im sure you’ll enjoy it~”. With a bright red face, Right looked back at Reg. “S-sure, why not.” He smiled as Reg perked up. “Great, well lets get started, Right~” He whispered as Right blushed. He honestly had no idea what would come.

Without hesitation, Reg grabbed Right by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. While the kiss started off slow, it quickly got more and more passionate. Their tongues slid into the others mouth, exploring every inch of it. Reg pushed Right onto the bed, leaving him on top of Right. Their long, sloppy kiss finally broke, leaving the pair gasping for air. Reg snicked, knowing how excited Right was. “Hehehe…. I can tell you’re haaaarrrdddd~” He continued to laugh. Right looked away, his face getting even more red with embarrassment.

Reg then suddenly palmed Right’s member through his pants. Right hissed and arched his back a little bit. “Woah, whats this reaction?” Reg snickered and continued to rub his hand against Right. Letting out small pants, Right started grinding against Reg’s hand. He was desperate for reg. He just wanted him to-  
Reg then took his hand away, smirking. “ah ah ah~ dont get so needy so early, we’ve only just begun, right~” Right’s face was a bright shade of red, and his eyes watched in pleasured horror as Reg slid the drawer by their bedside open to reveal an array of toys. He pulled out a large bottle of lube, handcuffs, and a vibrator. “Well, whatddya think?” Reg smirked as he set everything down on the bed and crawled back on top of right, knee buried into his crotch. “I-I dont.. ah.. Reg.. I-“ Right was dumbfounded and turned on. Whatever Reg was going to do to him would be enjoyable though.

Reg began to unzip Rights pants, slowly taking them off. His boxers soon followed, soon getting thrown to the side with his pants. Reg’s eyes widened as he looked at Rights erection. He laughed and looked back up at Right. “Awwww… Look how turned on you aaaaare~” Reg teased. Right let out a low groan, badly wanting Reg to touch him. Reg grabbed the bottle of lube and the vibrator. He poured a little lube onto his hand and rubbed it on the vibrator. Right looked in both horror and excitement as Reg put the vibrator up to his entrance. “Ready, dear?~” Reg smirked. Right nodded, his breath getting heavier. And with that, Reg rammed the vibrator into Right’s ass.

Letting out a loud moan, Right jerked as Reg Violently shoved the vibrator into him. “Fuck!-“ Right blurted out, then covered his mouth.  
Reg looked at Right with a devilish grin spread over his face. “Such language, Right! Surely it didnt suprise you that much~” Reg spoke in a seductive voice teasing him as he started to pump the vibrator in and out of right. With sweat rolling down his face and tears forming in his eyes, Right was a mess. A bottom mess. He’d really never thought he would enjoy something like this, but here he was in pure ecstasy and bliss. Moving it at different speeds, Reg teased Right with the vibrator until he was almost at his limit. Bucking his hips and clenching his teeth, Right almost came without any real physical touch. At the last second, Reg pulled it out and smiled at right’s confused and pleasured face. “wha-why.. why’d you.. haah.. s-stopp..” Right said through whimpers and moans. Reg snickered and turned the vibrator off. “Dont worry right, we’ll have a lot more fun.” Right groaned and threw his head back. Reg loved seeing Right in such a humiliating way. He wanted more.

Reg huffed as he felt his own erection growing. He couldn’t take it anymore and he started taking his own pants off. He took off his boxers and looked back up at Right. He resisted his own urges to play with himself and crawled up to Right. He used the extra lube on his hands to lube up his member and lined himself up with Right’s entrance. But before he did anything else, he put the handcuffs around Right’s wrists, leaving him stuck to the bed frame. He looked back down at Right’s desperate face. “Hah…. R-ready?” Reg huffed, a large smirk crossing his face. “Ah- Yesssssss…” Right groaned out, desperate for Reg to finally fuck him. With one last breath, Reg slowly pushed himself in, causing Right to cry out. 

Right’s breath hitched as Reg pushed himself into him. After Reg was fully in him, he snickered a little bit, then started to thrust roughly into Right. Right cried out and whined as he watched in both pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. “Y-youreee.. haah.. s-so.. ngh!- y-you're so t-tight…” Reg mustered out, along with pants and grunts. Right tried to say something, but it just came out as incoherent mumbles and moans. He never would have thought he would be in this position, but here he was, a submissive mess. Right ended up spitting out a few words after minutes.  
“h- arderr ,r-reg.”  
Reg stopped for a split second and stared into Right’s lust- filled eyes.  
“If you say so.”  
Reg then pounded into Right, throwing his legs over his shoulders. With tears rolling down his cheeks, Right cried out “f-fucck!! R-reg!! yeess! f-fuck- ah-! yess!” Reg bent down and bit Rights shoulder, making Right let out a sharp moan. Reg got more and more sloppy the closer he was to finishing. “F-fuck..! haah.. R-right… i-im.. ngh.. clo- se..”  
“Gh!! m-mee t-ooo… Regggg…!” Right spoke into to crook of Reg’s neck. With faster and faster pumps, Reg grabbed Right’s member and started stroking it. Right arched his back and let out a high pitched moan while cum shot out of his dick. Reg snickered and threw back his head. With a loud moan, he finished inside of right and let out a heavy breath. They sat there, catching their breath for a while.

Suddenly they heard their door open, and there stood Henry in the doorway. He moved his hands to sign out “Hey you guys do you…” but his arms dropped once he saw the position they were in. He stood in shock before running away. They could hear his outburst of laughter as he ran down the hall. They looked back at each other and laughed. Reg finally pulled out, causing Right to squeal a little. Reg had to do most of the cleaning, since Right could hardly walk. They got dressed and cuddled up to each other. “That was heh…. Definitely something’ Reg laughed a little. “Yeah…. Definitely” Right sighed. They laughed a little. “Goodnight, Right… I love you…” Reg yawned, resting his head on Right's chest. “Goodnight, Reggie…. Love ya too” Right kissed Reg on the forehead before they finally drifted asleep. Meanwhile, Henry was telling Ellie what he had just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> agony this was pure agont


End file.
